The aim of this study is to answer three major research questions. 1) What is the influence of an elderly person's social support network on his/her health status and health care seeking patterns? 2) How do certain demographic variables impact on a) the social support network and b) the individual's health status and health care seeking patterns? 3) Do social support networks have a modifying effect between demographic factors and health status and health care seeking patterns? Information will be obtained by an interview survey among the elderly residents of Lowell, Massachusetts. A random sample of 300 individuals will be drawn from an over-60 population of 17,000. Letters of support are attached from the major agencies in the City which serve the elderly.